1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, an operation display device, an image processing apparatus, a display control method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium for displaying information of files stored in a predetermined storing device on a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image processing apparatus for reading out an image data stored in a storing device, such as a portable recording medium, to print an image, for example, a list in which the thumbnail images or the like of the image data stored in the storing device are listed is displayed on the display unit and the selecting operation for selecting the image data to be printed from the list is received.
Further, in order to select the image to be printed more accurately, the printing apparatus which carries out the following process is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207455). In the printing apparatus, in case that the information relating to the image data in which the image cannot be printed or of which the security is required to be unlocked is displayed among the information relating to the image data stored in the portable recording medium, the substitute images indicating that the image cannot be printed or the security of the image data is required to be unlocked are displayed instead of the thumbnail images.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207455, is a printing apparatus having only the printing function. Therefore, it is only necessary that the display forms of the files are dissimilated according to whether the image can be printed or not.
However, in the apparatus having a plurality of processing modes, such as the copy, the print, the data communication and the like, the processable statuses of each file, which indicate whether the file can be processed or not are different according to the processing modes. Therefore, when the processing mode is changed, the processable status of one file is often changed between before and after changing the processing mode. For example, in case of a video file, the file can be processed in the transmission mode for transmitting the file by attaching it to an electronic mail. However, the video file cannot be processed in the print mode for printing an image on recording paper.
As described above, in the apparatus having a plurality of processing modes, because the processable status of each file is changed according to the selected processing mode, it is required to suitably display the file information so as to respond to the change of the processing mode.